Pokepheilia Eden
by Silver Skylar Ashes
Summary: Two Pokepheliacs and their adventures through the world
1. Chapter 1

On a warm day in Newbark town, Silver Masters walked down the road of her home town toward the annual festival of the Falling Leaves. She had came home to visit with her parents after she recently relocated to the Southern Island.

She was a shy and artistic trainer who loved dark types best. Her first Pokemon had been an Absol, whose Pokeball never left her possession unless it was to get a check up from Nurse Joy.

Her Absol, Ashes, walked beside her as the wind ran through her silver hair naturally tipped jet black. Her skin was the color of her partner Pokemon's fur, pale as moonlight and her eyes, beautiful china blue.

She was wearing her customary dark hoodie and light tank top, a baby blue one this time, covered her large 38dd breasts. Her long legs, despite her short height of 5 foot were covered in dark jeans that fit her tightly.

Her partner Pokemon stood next to her as they got close to the entrance of the festival. She patted his head and returned him to his Pokeball to ensure that he wouldn't grow nervous of the people of the festival. He was not a fan of crowds. Then again, neither was she, but from his past before he became her starter it was understandable why he disliked crowds of humans.

As Silver drew near the festival entrance she noticed a large gate and watched as people handed over their Pokeballs before they entered the festival grounds. She walked up to the gate and cocked her head at the two men who stood in front of the gates. A table of Pokeballs stood in front of them. "What's going on?"

"You must hand in your Pokemon before you enter the festival grounds; it's a new policy this year. Only to ensure the safety of the workers of the festival. I hope you understand." The taller of the two men said, his face expressionless. His glazed eyes made her skin crawl.

"I-I guess that makes sense..." She let her voice trail off and placed five of her six Pokeballs on the table. All five of the luxury balls had her emblem engraved into them, a dark type symbol inside of a heart.

The Pokeball she kept with her was her Quilava, he was sick and she couldn't let him leave her sight.

"I only have five Pokemon with me." She lied and walked into the festival, but in the back of her mind she had a bad feeling about the two men.

Silver walked toward the specially food stall and fingered a dark type food she knew Ashes loved. She smiled and picked it up. Her gaze lingered on a nutrient-rich food that was a variant of the normal food she had for Quilava. The pellets would boost his immune system so he could fight off the infection.

Suddenly someone bumped into her, sending the Pokemon food flying from her arms. She hissed in annoyance,

"What the hell was that for?" She expected it to be one of the little kids who hated her for keeping her Absol so close to town.

What she saw was a tall boy with a Joltik sitting in his white hair.

The boy groaned in annoyance as he looked down at the small girl he bumped into. He was greeted with the sight of her 38DD breasts which caused a blush to creep onto his face. His brown eyes stared back into her blue ones.

He backed away quickly, dropping a carved Birchwood staff in the process. "Oh, geez. Not ten minutes here and I'm already being cursed" He apologized and rubbed his Joltik's tiny head, "Are you ok, buddy?"

"Jol Joltik." It giggled softly causing Silver to immediately calm down and smile at the young man.

"It's alright, I'm Silver... And you are?" She extended her hand for him to shake.

"My name is Cerin, Silver." he smiled back and shook her hand firmly, then picked up the food and his staff. He leaned heavily on it before saying, "Sorry for making you drop the food."

"It's alright... Atleast it didn't spill. Besides, you didn't mean to bump into me... You're not a boy from the village." She giggled and paid for the food then looked back up into Cerin's eyes, "What is a stranger doing at our festival?"

"Oh! I came to look at the fossil selection they have here, I wanted to do some research on the Claw and Root fossils that are indigenous to Hoenn." Cerin explained as he rubbed a Pokeball that hung around his neck on a thin rawhide necklace, just below the welding goggles around his neck.

"That brings up the question of what region you're from, if you don't mind me asking. And why did you get to keep your Joltik when you came in?" Silver questioned, as she watched the taller trainer's Pokemon settle back into his white locks. It stared at her curiously.

"Unova, I come from Unova." He blushed slightly as his eyes flicked back down to Silver's ample chest.

His mind idly drifted to what she'd look like naked. He shook his head to clear it, and then said "I don't actually own this Joltik, he's just a wild Pokemon who likes to live in my hair. He is such a pain to wash my head around."

She blushed when she noticed where his eyes had gone when they had left hers, but she didn't say anything. She was used to the treatment by guys, but he seemed like someone she could get to know and occasionally fuck even, unlike all the boys from Newbark Town.

"He's rather cute, I've never been to Unova. I've never gotten this close to a Joltik before. May I... Hold him real quick?" She blushed at the weird impulse, the small electric spider sparked a little and climbed out of Cerin's hair then crawled from his shoulder to hers and down into her arms.

Cerin cocked his head at the strange behavior of the Joltik. The Joltik nestled into her arms as Cerin bit his lip, "Odd, he never warms up to people nearly as fast as he did to you. He must trust you."

"O-oh..." Silver blushes and stroked the spider's head with her fingers and purred at his soft fur covered body.

She felt Quilava's Pokeball shake, then he shot out in a flash of light and pawed at her leg.

"Oh no, Quilava, you're not feeling well are you?" Silver quickly let Joltik down and pulled her Quilava into her arms and hugged him close. The electric bug scuttled up Cerin's pant leg and back up onto the teen's head.

"Quil, quillavaaa," Quilava whimpered weakly and snuggles into her arms.

"Oh wow, Quilava looks like he has Pokerus. Not good. How'd you get him past those guards?" Cerin inquired.

"He's not feeling well, I don't want him getting sick without he being close to him." Silver whimpered and rubbed Quilava's head.

"He has Pokerus bad. He needs some Charcoal, a Lava Cookie or two, and give him lots of vitamin c, it should make him feel better." Cerin reached into his cargo pants and removed a stick of Charcoal, as well as a package of Lava Cookies.

Quilava cocked his head and murmured, "Qui-Quilava." Silver stroked his head and fed him the charcoal and lava cookie slowly. He quickly arched his back andd mewed loudly, "Quilava!" His head sparked with renewed vigor.

Cerin smiled broadly at her and stroked Quilava's soft head. "Feeling better?" Quilava's nod had him chuckling,

"Good, now... Silver would you help me find the fossils?"

Silver nodded and pulled him by the hand toward the usual place the fossil stand was. She stopped for a moment when she saw Luxury balls, specifically _her_ Luxury balls being loaded into a box. The box was taped shut and tossed along with other boxes of Pokeballs into a black van.

Cerin's heart stopped as he saw his Pokeballs, engraved with his symbol of an Excadrill's claw in the same box. "No!" They shouted in unison and ran toward the van. It sped off into the wilderness as they drew near.

"Oh my fucking god, Ashes, no!" Tears started to form in Silver's eyes as the van sped off toward the forest near Newbark town. They both knew they wouldn't be able to catch up on foot.

"Bloody Hell! Suicune!" Cerin yelled and gripped his staff hard. "I need to find them!"

"We'll find them together right?" Silver whimpered as tears fell down her cheek and onto Quilava's head. The tear hissed into steam as Quilava's head blazed.

"Yes, we need our Pokemon back, I refuse to lose them like this!" Cerin growled, outraged that someone would kidnap his Pokemon.

Silver pulled out her small flip phone and dialed her father, "Dad I can't stay, I need to go find someone before I come visit."

"Where are you off to, who are you looking for silver?" Her father questioned causing her to bite her lip

"I'll tell you when I can father, another time." She whimpered and hung up the phone. The two trainers set off at a jog on their journey to find their Pokemon, and perhaps themselves as well.


	2. Chapter 2

As a response to the thing about pokerus, there is no real knowledge on the effects of pokerus on a pokemon, Silver's Quilava's weak immune system will show why pokerus effected him that way later on.

* * *

Cerin followed the tracks of the van closely. The black van had left deep trenches in the soft soil of the Newbark Town festival grounds. They had left the festival grounds over an hour ago, and they were starting to encounter rocky terrain, which skewed the look of the tire tracks. "Cerin… the tracks are getting harder to follow what are we going to do?" Silver whimpered at the prospect of losing the way to find their Pokémon. Cerin grumbled as he lost the tracks. He flopped down on the ground and started to rub his temples. "What the hell are you doing?" Silver questioned and watched him curiously.

Cerin ignored her. His breathing slowed, and he began to hum an eerie melody that reminded Silver of ancient power, imbued by a mystic force. When he opened his eyes again, they had turned a dark red. "Tch! Still can't sense her." His blinked and his eyes returned to brown.

"Sense who? Sense how?" Silver questioned and bit her lip hard. She sat down in front of him and cocked her head, "Why were your eyes red?"

Cerin glanced at her then shook his head, "It's difficult to explain." he muttered, and then began walking in the direction the tracks went.

"Tell me now Cerin, I can be pretty understanding." Silver asked and followed him slowly.

Cerin clenched his fist, then it relaxed. "Fine. I suppose you have a right to know, considering all this." He leaned on his staff. "I guess you can tell I have Suicune. She's valuable to me, and maybe our only chance of finding the others."

"S-Suicune, the legendary water dog Pokémon, how did you obtain her of all Pokémon?" Silver questioned walked quicker to catch up to him.

"She owed me a debt for saving her from a bad disease. It probably would have killed her otherwise had I not intervened." Cerin explained. "She became my Partner as repayment. She claimed a Pokemon would long outlive me, so she agreed to it." He chuckled, thinking back on the exchange.

"Wow! I'd love to meet and paint her one day… I probably won't get the chance to." Silver blushed slightly and smiled broadly at Cerin, "What did you mean by find the others through her?"

"You never know, I might feel obligated to let you paint her if we get to our teams." Cerin idly kicked a rock in the road. "Finding her would normally be easy. You see, in order for her to explain fully what was wrong with her, she had to place a Psychic link between us. She could only explain so much with nods and gestures. The link allowed us to converse mind to mind. I can also speak with her over long distances, even in her Pokéball."

"I would enjoy painting her greatly. I've drawn Lugia before." Silver blushed softly, and nodded at Cerin, "But how is this situation different? Why can't you sense her today?"

The teen growled in frustration. "I can't find her because of all these freaking Abra!" He swung his staff at the trees. "Yeah, I know you're there you little pests!"

"What are the Abra doing that is making this difficult? We don't have that many Abra here in Hoenn." Silver queried curiously.

"Heat. It's Abra mating season." Cerin responded "Abra tend to struggle to control their abilities at this time of year. What happens is they send tendrils of Psychic power out into other minds, usually made of just emotions. And all that lust is muddling with what little ability I have!" He stomped his foot in frustration. "You should be able to feel it too." Cerin added.

Silver bit her lip and gripped the edge of her pack hard. That would explain why she had been feeling so frisky all day long and why her mind had drifted to sex so often. "T-that's what that is? I didn't realize that…" She let her voice trail off.

"Hah! How do you think I feel? I can sense it even more vividly than you can." He hesitated a minute. "I can make you feel the full extent if you want..."

She looked into the white haired trainer's eyes with a mix of fear and curiosity. Did she really want to know? "I guess it wouldn't hurt…" She whimpered as her curiosity got the best of her.

"Okay...Close your eyes. My mind is a little clumsy establishing contact, so this might hurt." Cerin placed two fingers on each of her temples, then began humming the same discordant song as before, except now Silver heard it with her mind along with ears.

Her body trembled at his closeness and she bit back a whimper of discomfort as a shockwave of pain went through her frontal lobe. "C-Cerin… you're hurting me."

The boy ignored her, instead speaking through his mind "_Sorry, I told you I'm clumsy. Just think what you want to say to me, and I'll hear_." He pressed a feeling of calm and relief over Silver.

She purred softly and closed her eyes tightly, speaking a small message through her mind her voice rang clear as a bell, "_This is strange… so very strange to me_." She blushed slightly and tried to keep her breath calm.

"_You can feel the lust, huh? It's pretty bad. Lemme see if I can alter the thought pattern..._" Suddenly a wave of sexual thoughts washed over them, obliterating all other ideas. Cerin snapped the connection shut quickly, cutting them off from the horny tide.

Silver whimpered slightly at the feeling and instantly felt a little dribble of wetness coat her thighs in her dark jeans, the fabric thankfully hid the wetness. "W-well that was… strange… thank you for that Cerin… Shall we continue on with our journey?"

"Better we shouldn't, I think it's too dark to do anything. We should continue in the morning." Cerin remarked. He quickly found a suitable campsite and began gathering firewood.

Silver started to set up things for a small dinner, thankful she had packed so much extra food. She took out a bowl for Quilava, poured in some of his new food and called him out from his Pokéball, "Quilava come on out, it's dinner time." She looked back over at Cerin and yelled, "I'm gonna make some dinner, do you want some?"

"Aye. Could you get Quilava to light this? The wood's pretty green and I forgot kindling." He kicked the pile, and then sat down with a huff. He unshouldered his heavy pack and began digging through it.

Quilava shot out of his Pokéball with a line of light and Silver patted his head gently, "Quilava use flamethrowers on the wood for me please, then you can eat."

The young fire-type purred softly at his trainer's hand then spat a little fire on the logs saying "Quilava!" He then turned to his food and started eating it slowly

"Thanks for the tip about the charcoal by the way Cerin, he seems to be doing a lot better." Silver blushed slightly and ran a hand through her hair nervously, "What are you looking for anyway?"

"Tools, Silver, tools of my trade!" He removed a small leather pouch, which he stuffed in his cargo pocket, a rough looking stone, and a fearsome knife. "Old Knuckle knife. Got it from my grandfather, he was a soldier. You never find steel like this anymore." he touched his thumb to the edge. "Gah, dull again!" He spat on the stone and began scraping the blade across it.

She shrugged and started to cook a small dinner on the hot fire in a small cooking pot she had brought with her. "I hope you're ok with cheese, ham, and potato soup." She poured in the base broth and dumped in some pre-chopped potatoes.

"Smells lovely." He stopped honing the knife and pressed his thumb against it. This time, it came away bloody. He licked it off and wiped the blade clean and put it away. "Hmm...I think I have some spices if you want them." Cerin stuck his entire head inside the bag, pulling several tiny bottles out.

She smiled slightly and looked at the bottles before picking a few, black pepper, pink sea salt, and some nutmeg to add flavor. She added a little bit of each spice to make the taste heavenly before she added the cheese to thicken up the soup and the ham to add a meaty flavor. "Thanks Cerin, that will make it much better." She gave him back the bottles before stirring the pot.

"My pleasure. Anything to brighten the mood." Cerin laid back and rubbed the Pokéball around his neck absentmindedly. "So...uh...what Pokémon are on your team?"

"Well… my first Pokémon Absol, his nick name is Ashes, my little Quilava here, a Lucario, an Arcanine, a Grovile, and a Froslas." Silver sighed, missing Ashes right now was hitting her harder then she would like to admit, but Cerin being around helped to keep her mind busy, "What about you, my mysterious new friend, what is your team?"

Cerin considered the question a moment. "I actually have seven pokemon." He pulled off the necklace and held it up. "Berrigan never leaves my care."

"Berrigan? What Pokémon is Berrigan?" Silver questioned as she kept the pot stirring to keep it from boiling over.

He tossed the Pokéball into the air. "Come out, old friend!" An Excadrill formed from the white light. His claws and helmet were scratched and nicked badly. The Joltik on Cerin's head chattered and hopped onto Berrigan's helmet and settled onto the metal surface.

The Pokemon sniffed the air and immediately trundled over to the soup pot. "Berrigan has been with me since the beginning. A loyal friend beyond a shadow of a doubt. He's also my way of cutting through caves." Cerin explained as he patted the diminutive mole on the back. "I also have Serenity, Suicune that is. Lucario, Serperior, a Rhydon named Orik, and Ninetales." Cerin said as he stretched out and stood. "Food done yet?"

Silver sighed and nodded, whimpering softly at the fact Ashes was not with her. "Yes… it's done, could you grab some bowls out of my pack, unless you have some of your own?"

"I have my own stuff, lemme get you one of yours." He pulled a large earthenware mug and a spoon from his pack. Cerin also removed a wide bowl and a scratched and bent spoon and handed them to Berrigan. "What pocket do you keep your utensils in?" he asked as he bent over her pack.

"The largest one, it's where I keep all of my cooking supplies. Berrigan, bring me those bowls to fill up please." She kept her eyes on the soup.

"Exca." the pokemon grunted. He waddled over to her and held the two containers out. Meanwhile, his trainer dug through the pack. "Are you sure they're..." He trailed off as his hand gripped something rubbery. He quickly let go of it and came across the bowl and spoon packed together.

Silver poured some of the soup with a silver ladle into the containers and returned them to the Excadrill, she then picked up her Quilava's bowl and poured some of the soup into the bowl. "This should help make you feel even better buddy." She smiled softly then served the small fire-type before even looking over at Cerin, "What's wrong?"

"I, uh, nothing. Here's your bowl." He handed it to her stiffly. "Thanks Berrigan." Cerin said as he accepted his mug and began to sip at the savory broth. "This is excellent. You are quite the cook." He complemented Silver. His Pokémon growled his agreement, somehow manipulating the spoon with his heavy claws.

"You can tell me, I don't really care." She smiled softly and poured a little soup into her own bowl then took the soup off of the fire to prevent it from boiling over.

"I really doubt it's important." The boy dug pulled a loaf of homemade bread wrapped in plastic. He opened it and tore a piece off and handed it to his Excadrill. "You want some? I made it yesterday." Cerin waved the bread in front of her.

Her eyes light up and she nodded a little, "Yes please, and I would like to know. Thank you for the complement by the way." She blushed softly and sat next to him.

"I uh, felt something in your pack that I probably shouldn't have." He reddened as she got close. "I'm sorry, probably would've been more polite of me to get you a dish from my things anyway. If you, em, don't mind me asking, what was that thing, anyway?" Cerin blushed deeper red as he spoke.

Silver blushed as she pulled a little bread from Cerin's hand and bit her lip softly, "What did it feel like?" She questioned timidly and tasted the soup.

Berrigan snorted in what might have been a laugh as he dipped his bread in his supper. Cerin smacked him. "A, um. How to put this without sounding like a total perv? It felt like...Aw screw it. Do you have a sex toy in your pack?" He said quickly and looked down at his food.

Silver flushed deeper red and hid her face in her hands, "N-not in that section of my pack…" She whimpered slightly and dipped her bread in her own soup then tasted it, "Ohhhh mmm, this tastes heavenly Cerin."

"Thanks, I am a fairly good...Wait, what!?" He squeaked.

"I have a rubber spatula in that section of my pack." She giggled loudly and pulled the white rubber spatula out, "I use it to scrape down the sides of the pot when I cook."

"Oh. Well this is awkward." He laughed nervously and gulped down some of his now warm soup.

"I do have a sex toy in there, just not in that section." She whispered softly to her Quilava who was curled up by her feet. She scratched his head gently and finished her soup.

"Okay...slightly bizarre. Eh, I have a porn stash in mine." He pulled several manga out from a side pocket. Cerin handed her one, saying "You like Yaoi? Most girls I meet do."

Silver blushed crimson and nodded but handed that manga back, "I do, but I don't have it in me to play with myself while my Pokémon are in danger." Her eyes kept to the ground

"I doubt my Lucario would let anyone near the others. He's so uppity about honor and protecting the weak. Plus Rhydon is incredibly strong. If they get taken out of their Pokéballs, He won't hesitate to maim or even kill." Cerin sighed. "I miss Lucario, he and I would spar before the food was ready when we wandered."

"My Lucario is the same way but she's even more quiet and shy then I am… She's the sweetest of my Pokémon, but my Arcanine would try to escape with everyone if she got out of her Pokéball." Silver chuckled and bit her lip. "How late is it anyhow?"

Cerin glanced at his watch and grimaced. "Late enough that I should be sleeping. So like, 9:30." He ate the last of his food quickly, as did Berrigan, who licked his bowl clean. Cerin took a small vial of bluish liquid from his pocket.

"You better finish up eating; I only have one dish cleaner left." He set all of his dinnerware on the ground and called Berrigan back into his ball, which he re-attached to the rawhide strip around his neck.

Silver returned Quilava to his ball and handed Cerin her bowl. "I'm already done. What is that though?" She cocker her head and watched him carefully.

"A little invention of mine. It's super-condensed water. About two whole gallons are in here. This one's only good for one shot, but I can clean all the dishes with it. I made this one for cleaning, but I make others for drinking, and even made one for hot water, but those ones are only good for a week. I pop the lid on this thing, and it's like a Hydro Pump for cleaning." He twirled the glass between his fingers.

Her eyes widen in a mix of disbelief and wonder… "An inventor… we use normal sinks and dishwashers here in Hoenn normally, but that seems like a much better idea…" She brought all of the dishes over and smiled at him. "Let's see how this gadget of yours works."

"So does Unova. I just don't like doing dishes at a camp site." He aimed the capped end of the vial at the upturned dishes. "Use Water Gun!" Cerin yelled for no apparent reason, and flipped the cap off. Immediately a gush of water blasted out of the tube and sprayed the dishes sparkling clean. "And Voila, clean dishes! Thank you, Ladies and Pokémon." He bowed.

"Holy shit that works wonders!" Silver gasped and looked at Cerin with wide eyes, "So… you normally go to bed at9:30, how old are you even?"

"Um...18. What does that have to do with anything?" He asked as he put away the silverware and dishes. He tugged a pillow out of his pack.

"Normal 18 year olds go to bed at like midnight… or at least that's what the annoying village boys do." Silver hissed under her breath at them, "I'm 19 and I usually hit the sack at like 11… but I'm really tired tonight."

"Okay. Did you bring a sleeping bag?" Cerin wondered as he dug deeper into his pack.

"No… I normally just sleep in a pile with my Pokémon and I was planning on staying with my parents tonight anyhow… Did you bring one?" She questioned bashfully

Cerin unrolled a two person sleeping bag from his pack and blushed slightly, "I, um only have this to sleep in. you take it. I can sleep in my jacket."

"N-no Cerin, I couldn't do that to you... I could just snuggle with Quilava." She bit her lip and curled her knees to her chest.

"Nonsense, I'm a guy, and plus Quilava can't sustain enough heat to keep a person warm in the evening." He rubbed his arm and took out a coin, "Flip a coin for it?"

She shook her head and looked at the sleeping bag, "How many people can it fit?"

"Um...two, but I'm not really comfortable with that situation. I barely know you Silver, we can't just sleep in the same bed." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

She bit her lip and looked at the fire, flushing slightly, "Then why don't we get to know each other better?"

Cerin reddens and shifts his weight slightly, "Was that an invitation for...ehm you know..."

She blushed softly and sat closer to him, "For what?"

"D-dirty things?" He stood up and walked away slightly, "I, uh. well, this is unexpected, but I'm okay with this. I think."

"M-maybe... I was just gonna say play 20 questions but I like this idea better." She stood up and watched him carefully, dirty thoughts filling her mind.

Cerin moves closer to her, "Are you sure? I don't wanna do anything rash."

Silver's blush deepens to crimson red, "I think so..." He grabbed her into a tight and passionate kiss, fueled by the waves from the Abra. She kissed him back softly, tracing his bottom lip with her tongue. Her fingers tangled in his soft white locks of hair as she moaned softly against his lips, "Mmm… Cerin…"

"Mmm…" He pulled out of the kiss, "Let's get in the sleeping bag before this goes any further, okay?" He let go of her and unzipped the sleeping bag.

She nodded and bit her lip gently, "Yea… good idea…" She sat down on the edge of the now unzipped sleeping bag.

Cerin slid into the sleeping bag and pulled her tightly in with him. He zipped the bag around them and gently touched his hardness to Silver's crotch through their clothes. "Now, where were we?"

"About to strip…" She let her voice trail off as a shiver went down her spine. She kissed his cheek softly and ran a hand down his back as her blush turned a soft pink.

"Really? I thought we were at 'let the boy touch and strip you'." He whispered as he touched her right breast through her zipped up hoodie.

Silver moaned softly at the contact and hid her face in his neck, "Nnn no we were at 'teasing each other through our clothing for now'."

Cerin nibbled softly on her earlobe and whispered gently, "Let's just get to know each other's bodies a little and forget the steps, eh?" He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans slowly.

She nodded and dug her nails into his shoulders through his shirt. "Steps, what steps?" She giggled slightly and pulls his shirt up a little.

He lifted his arms and let her slip his shirt off his torso, "Exactly." He pulled her pants down and realized Silver wasn't wearing any panties underneath. "No underwear? Did you intend to sleep with me tonight?"

Silver's blush turned to a deep red causing her to cross her legs timidly, "W-well... I always go commando... I don't like panties but I did intend to sleep with you... is that bad?" She cocked her head and waited for his response.

"Is this bad?" He asked before kissing her on the lips and rubbing her pussy with his rough hand.

She moaned softly into his lips and dug her nails hard into his lower back. "No, but this might be." Silver then slipped her hands down his back to his ass. She gently spanked him and looked into his eyes for approval.

"Oooh I think I like bad Silver." He said as he slipped out of his pants and boxers. "You mind letting me see those melons?" He questioned and poked her left breast.

Silver giggled slightly then unzipped her hoody and slipped both her hoody and shirt from her pale torso. "You have to take off my bra if you want to see them."

Cerin deftly unclipped her bra and tossed it aside. "No challenge. So...How far do you wanna go tonight?"

She blushed softly and stroked his cock teasingly between his legs, "I don't know... why don't we just find out by letting this play out?"

"I am okay with this...but not this way!" He growled and squirmed his way down to Silver's crotch. He started to lick at her pussy viciously, causing her to jump a little.

"C-Cerin!" Silver blushes deep red as Cerin grabbed her ass and forced her to sit down. He starts to lick her clit, making her shiver. Silver licked the tip of his cock and murmured, "Y-you're so m-much stronger than I am."

"Good. I can hold you down and make you cum." He started to hum on her clit and finger her cunt gently.

Silver's body twisted in his arms as he licked her clit. Her pussy quivered at the assault by his fingers making her moan out loudly, "C-Cerin what about your needs?" She tangled her fingers in his soft white hair and licked his thighs.

"I don't wanna go inside you tonight. Just jerk me and suck me. If we have another night I'll do you for real if you want." He moved his tongue to her pussy and started to rub her smooth belly and thighs with his now wet hands.

Shivers racked through her body at his touches, causing her to dig her nails sharply into his thighs. "I-if we have another night?" She giggled through the shivers, "You seem so unsure about that."

"What? Are we friends with benefits now?" Cerin chuckled and pushed his throbbing cock into her face gently, careful not to gag her.

She suckled gently on the tip of his cock before replying, "I would like that... and I bet you'd enjoy that to."

"Of course I would. Now, where's your spot? You deserve a nice hot orgasm for what you're doing with my dick." He slowly started poking around the inside of her pussy with his fingers, searching for the ball of nerves that was her g-spot.

The shivers in her body reduced to slight quivers as she slowly stroked his cock and licked the tip playfully, "You'll find out if you keep poking around like that."

Cerin kept poking around until he found the spot that made her whole body quake, "A-hah! I think I found one..." He removed his fingers and began to rub the nerve cluster with the tip of his tongue. Silver moaned loudly and took his cock to the hilt in her mouth to keep the moans from becoming too loud. Slowly she began to stoke his balls as Cerin groaned into her pussy, "Ooh..Close..." His cock began to throb in her mouth and he returned his tongue to her clit and his fingers to her g-spot.

Silver pulled her mouth off of his cock to whimper, "C-close before she went back to bobbing her head on his cock.

"Cum for me Silver. I want it, right in my mouth..." He groaned and added a third finger in her pussy. He started to wriggle them around causing her whole body to shudder beside him. Her whole body tremored as she started to cum on his fingers, making her suckle on his cock harder, "Ahh..Cumming!" Cerin shouted just as his jizz started to shoot into her mouth. "Mmm…Uhh…" Silver drank his cum then smiled at him softly as he slurped up her juices and squirmed back up to face her, "God, you taste amazing! Here, try this." He pressed his lips to hers and pushed some of her warm fluids into Silver's mouth.

"Mmm I love my taste Cerin…" She purred loudly and licked his lips playfully. She rested her head against his chest and traced her fingers over his stomach absentmindedly.

"Hah...Oh..that felt great...I haven't been with a girl for years!" Cerin sighed deeply and snuggled up to her.

"For years? You don't look old enough for that." Silver cocked her head and kissed his cheek.

"Traveling keeps me out of relationships, and hookers aren't cheap. First time I've had sex for 2 years and it was amazing..." Cerin smiled at her causing her to blush a little.

"2 years?" She giggled slightly, "How old are you again?" She stroked his chest near her head and smiled at him.

"Um… 18…" he blushed causing her to scoff slightly

"You had sex at 16?" She cocked her head and kissed his lips gently

"A girl I was close with at work wanted to experiment. I wanted to practice oral. We ended up fucking twice a week." Cerin reddened again, "Am I still good with my tongue?"

"Very good…" She blushed slightly and stoked his cheek with her thumb "By the way... has anyone told you you're incredibly cute."

"Yes...Men and women..." He scooted away from her a bit, "Why?"

She giggled and hugged him closer to her, "I could grow used to your company."

"I'm not comfortable in a relationship. It wouldn't work out." Cerin grumbled, causing Silver to smile slightly

"I'm not looking for one, I want a friend I can have sex with." She blushed

Cerin's eyes widened, "Okay then. Silver, I think we ought to sleep."

Silver nodded and both trainers drifted off into a deep sleep. Cerin thinking of large breasted girls and Pokémon, and Silver of Ashes and her team.


	3. Chapter 3

Silver whimpers and covers her ears as a loud sound of an engine booms in her ears. She snuggles into cerin tightly trying to ignore the loud noises around her. "Nnn... five more minutes mom."

Cerin shook her. "Silver! Wake up! Somebody's out there. I think they know we're here!" He whispered.

Silver whimpered and bit her lip. She opened her eyes and huged him softly, "Who do you think knows we're here?" She questioned and rubbed her eyes

"The guys who took our Pokémon. We have to be quiet, maybe they won't find us." He answered quietly. Cerin pushed them both under the opening of the sleeping bag. "Lie still." he muttered.

Silver nodded and laid completely still, trusting Cerin to do the same. "I hope this works." She whispered quietly.

They heard rustling. Then a voice said "Hey Nero! I think I found something." Cerin something cold and round poke him in the back. "Get outta there, unless you want a nice hole in your gut." a male voice with a distinctly southern drawl warned.

Silver shook violently and looked at Cerin unsure of what to do. "C-Cerin… we're still… from last night." She whispered

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." He whispered back. the boy slid out of the bag, hands up. "I-I don't want any trouble. What can I do for you fine gentlemen?" His voice had gone a few octaves higher, and he sounded very scared.

Three men stared at him. One was holding a shotgun, and the other two had revolvers. "You're on Team Rocket property, kid. You'll have to come with us, your lover too, if they want to live." the man holding the shotgun said.

Silver whimpered slightly and climbed out slowly. She kept shivered and hid behind Cerin bashfully. "We're not dressed sirs…" She leaned into him, "We didn't know we were on your property."

"Get your clothes on lovebirds. Make it snappy." The thin one said. He gestured with his revolver at the clothing they had scattered about the night before. "Try anything funny and we shoot." the heavyset one growled. Cerin quickly grabbed his clothing and slipped it on. He started to shoulder his pack when he saw the thin man stepping towards Silver, his eyes on her ample chest. "You're pretty sexy girl. How about you and I get to know each other a little better?" He grinned lazily.

Silver tried to ignore the man and started to dress behind Cerin, "Cerin…" She whimpered slight and hide her face in his back when she was finished dressing in her clothes from the night before.

"Get away from her, or so help me I'll..." Cerin growled, but the man holding a shotgun stopped him.

He smacked the thin man over the head. "Slim! Show some respect for the girl."

Slim rubbed the back of his skull. "Sorry Nero. I can't help it."

"You better help it, or I'll make you pay for it." Cerin snapped at him.

Silver giggled slightly and smiled at the exchange. "What can we do for you gentlemen…?" She questioned and moved to stand beside Cerin, "Let me handle this…" She whispered in his ear and smiled at him playfully.

"Okay. Try to get us into the compound, maybe we can get our Pokémon back." Cerin whispered back.

"Tell me gentlemen… you're rockets right? I have always wanted to see what the inside of one of your compounds was like." Silvered walked up to the larger of the two men and gave him a soft and seductive smile. "My friend and I have always wanted to see what it was like…"

"Cool it kid. Slick swings another way." Nero grumbled. "You'll see what a Rocket Compound looks like. Behind bars." He pushed Silver and Cerin over to the black van that had taken their Pokémon away.

"Wait, my pack!" Cerin yelled as they drew away from the campsite.

"Wait! Cerin's medicine is in that pack, he needs it. He's needs his medicine on a very particular schedule, you don't want a dead body back here do you?" Silver thought quickly looked at Cerin with wide eyes.

"Please...I'm a Hypothemiac. My body can't keep a stable temperature without my medication." Cerin begged. He winked at Silver.

Nero nodded. "Grab the pack. It might have something valuable." Slim holstered his gun and tossed the pack into the van with Cerin and Silver. Nero climbed into the back with them. "I'll keep an eye on these two." He winked at the two kids. Cerin relaxed and nodded his thanks to the older man.

Silver smiled at Cerin softly and blushed slightly. "We're sorry for causing you trouble Misters. We only came out here last night to get away from town… too many little kids causing so much noise." She cocked her head slightly, "So… why are the rockets interested in Hoenn, I thought you were a Kanto organization."

"They are, for the most part. We're an alpha team sent to experiment on Hoenn region pokemon." Nero muttered. he set the shotgun down as the vehicle started. "I'm not really working for them. I'm an undercover agent for Team Aqua, as unlikely as it may seem. I'm here to stop what these guys are doing." He whispered. "Name's Nero." He extended a hand to Cerin.

"They took our Pokémon…" Silver whimpered, "Well… most of them, we want to get them back, will you help us. I know the Aquas aren't that bad, the Magmas are much worse. Hell I got my first Pokémon from my brother who was an Aqua." She shivered slightly at the idea of experimentation being done on her Pokémon. "What are they doing to them?"

"Depends. Were any of your pokemon rare or of high levels?" Nero asked quietly.

"Yeah, Suicune and an Absol are the most notable." Cerin answered.

"Oh, no. They're in the experiment lab." Nero cursed under his breath.

"Experiment lab? What are they doing there?" Silver gasped under her breath and hit the bench under her. She hissed slightly in agitation at the thought of her Pokémon being harmed. "W-wait have you guys been to the Southern Island?"

"I don't know any of the details. I know there's some strong Pokémon in there, two of them. Red and Blue." The old man said. he put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I'll help you kids get them back. I might be able to keep you near that wing, but I can't bust you out."

Cerin chuckled. "Not a problem. I can get us out easily." He fished through his pack and removed a small case, which he stuffed in a cargo pocket.

Silver's eyes widened even more, "Oh god… that's not good, they can't be here… there's no way they'd be able to get them off the Southern Island…" She watched Cerin timidly and leaned into him. "They might have found Latios and Latias."

"I'm sorry, what? Are they rare?" He whispered, very aware of Silver's breasts pressing on his arm.

Nero mouth gapped at that, "Dude, where the hell have you been? Latios and Latias are a legendary duo, they kept the city of Altomere safe for generations. They moved to the Southern Island after the Soul Dew was destroyed. They're a brother and sister and there are the only ones that exist."

"Not to mention both of them are level 100, know draco meteor, and they can be very dangerous when threatened. But they are a very quiet and loving duo… why the hell would they do that to them?!" Silver growled and gripped her shirt tightly.

"Look, I'm from Unova. I don't recognize many legendries outside of my home region." Cerin said sheepishly.

Nero picked up his shotgun again. "Quiet down. We're entering the compound." The sound of the engine echoed loudly, as if in a cavern.

Silver nodded and rubbed Cerin's back, "You'll learn one day…" She sighed and watched Nero carefully, "Do you know my brother Saph?"

"Saph? I know OF him. He's one of the top trainers in Aqua. I don't see the resemblance, honestly." The man stood as the van shuddered to a stop. "Look scared, I'll try and put you clse to the lab wing." He opened the rear doors of the van and pushed them out with the butt of his weapon. "Get out kids. You're goin' to the cells." He growled.

Silver bit her lip and put on her best fearful face. It wasn't hard with the thoughts of Ashes getting harmed. "Y-yes Sir…" She followed his instructions docilely, and held onto Cerin by the arm.

Cerin suddenly hunched over. His hands twitched. He jerked his head about quickly, peering at any person who came too near. He whimpered as Nero led him and Silver to a Cell made of steel bars and a heavy barred door. "Get in there!" Nero grunted, jerking his head at the open cell.

"Nero, wait, give Saph this, he'll understand what it means," She whispered slightly and dropped a piece of paper before going inside the cell. The on the paper a letter she had wrote a month ago but had never mailed to Saph invited him to the Southern Islands when he had vacation time. "Yes Sir…" She whimpered as she sat against the corner of the steel bared cell.

Nero dropped a coin on the floor. "Shit." He grumbled and bent to pick it up. He slipped the paper into his hand as he collected the change. Nero slammed the door shut in the teens faces.

"Cerin… are you only in Hoenn about the festival or is there something else you're looking for here?" Silver questioned, trying to make small talk while they were trapped here.

Cerin glanced at the guards and slumped onto the hard cot in the cell. "I...had a bad past in other regions. People don't like what I do, as an inventor and theorist. It's a complicated." He said quietly, thinking back on old decisions. He subconsciously touched his left arm.

Silver nodded slightly and touched his arm on top of his hand gently. "That's why a lot of people hate my brother, he's a team Aqua member and they hate him for it. Are you looking for a place to stay? The Southern Islands has a home open to be occupied." She ventured gently

Cerin smiled. "I might like that. I've been looking for a little place to set up a real lab. Is it close to where you live?" He stood up and began pulling things out of his pockets. "I hear a shift change, lunch break maybe. I think it's time to get out of here." He said as he unzipped a leather pouch.

"I live on the Southern Island, it's how I knew what Pokémon Nero was talking about. My big brother was the one who pushed me to live there though." She stood up and walked near the bars, "I'll cover you?"

"You any good with a knife? We may need to fight our way out." He handed her a folding pocket knife. Cerin pulled several lockpicks out of the leather pouch. Jiggling the pick in the lock, he quickly had the door open. He quickly stashed his picks away and opened the small case he had taken from his bag earlier. He removed a Derringer two shot pistol and loaded it. "Hope I don't have to use this..." He said as he clicked the gun shut.

Silver pulled out her own short dagger out of her right boot and bit her lip. "I've had to use this before… I know how to fight… Let's go find out Pokémon and the dragon duo." She held the dagger tightly in her hand.

Together, the two trainers slipped out of their cell and crept down the spacious hallway. I was line by more and more cells, all of them empty save one, which held a miserable looking Murkrow.

"Cerin… we can't leave this one alone…" Silver walked toward the cell bit her lip, "Give me one of those things please." She reached back for one as the Murkrow perked up at her arrival.

"NO! Get away from it!" Cerin cried. The Murkrow screeched and flung itself at the bars. It snapped its beak at them and tore at the air with its claws. Cerin grabbed Silver and held a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

She whimpered against his hand and relaxed against him. She moved his hand down and looked at him, "How did you know it would do that?" She bit her lip hard and watched him closely.

"Look at its eyes. It looks angrier than an Electabuzz. Those are the signs of madness. I've seen it before with other birds. It's been scared and alone since hatching." He whispered. "It's too far gone to save. We could only help by killing it." Cerin mourned.

"We can't just leave it here to them… it doesn't deserve to be abused anymore… are you sure we can't do anything?" Silver questioned before her ears perked up at movement in the hall, "We don't have time to talk about this, someone's coming."

"Let's go." He led Silver down the hall to a door that read 'Main Laboratory'. Cerin pressed his hand on the door. "I feel Suicune! She's in here." He pushed the door open silently and tiptoed in.

Silver fallowed him in and looked around the lab carefully, she was drawn over to a table which held her luxury balls. "Cerin, I found my balls, but they're all open!" Silver whimpers and rubbed her temples fearfully.

"Same here." Cerin held up six Pokéballs, all empty. Suddenly a cry of pain resounded though the lab, followed by a distinct roar. "ORIK! I'm here buddy!" Cerin yelled as he sped off in the direction of the noise.

Silver ran after him and was shocked when she saw boys and girls who shared characteristics of her Pokémon and a few that looked like the Pokémon Cerin had said were on his team. "Cerin… are those?" She looked to the right and saw Latios and Latias in their transformed state. "Latias, Latios? What happened, are you two ok?"

Latias lifted her head weakly. [Experiments gave those Pokémon shape shifting abilities like ours. Please, free them.]

Cerin quickly began to release a boy who had characteristics of a Rhydon. "Orik, free the others! we're getting out of here." The boy nodded and began to smash the restraints on the others.

Silver called out, "Ashes, where are you, let me help you out."

A skinny boy whimpered and called over, "H-here mistress." Silver ran over quickly, and broke his restraints quickly. A warm hug was shared before the started to break the others out as well with Cerin.

Orik crushed the last of the bonds, freeing Latios, who immediatly began to glow. [Gather close, all of you. I'm teleporting us out of here.] He rumbled in their minds. Cerin laughed aloud as he fired his gun into a computer screen.

"Good luck usin this equip-" There was a flash, and suddenly they all stood on Southern Island.

"God… we're in a mess, I hope Nero gets out of there safe and gets that letter to Saph. Are you all ok? How bad did they hurt you?" Silver questioned and ran her hands through Ashes's hair. His response was a tight hug and a soft whimper.

Cerin hugged each of his Pokémon tightly, last of all Suicune. "I promised I'd never lose you."

Suicune sighed and buried her face in his neck. "And I promised I would be with you until the day you left this world." Her voice was like a babbling brook, soothing his nerves.

"You never mentioned you would grow boobs as big as my head." the teen commented as he poked her newfound breasts.

Silver whimpered as each of her Pokémon hugged her tightly and a light shot out from her Pokéball belt and her Pokémon engulfed Quilava as well. "Mistress they scared us so bad, why did they do that to us?"

Silver shrugged her shoulders and rubbed each of their heads softly, "I'm not sure loves… I don't know what to say about this honestly, but I am ever letting them touch you ever again!"

[Now, let's revert you back to your natural states.] Latias said with her mind. A bluish light flashed, and all the Pokémon reverted to their normal states. [I have placed in your memories how to change back to the half human forme if you so desire.]

Cerin bowed to each of the legendries. "I can't thank you enough. If you ever need a human to help, contact me." He said

Silver bowed as well and hugged both of the legends gently, "I'm just glad you both are safe. Oh and Saph may be coming to visit when he next has vacation days. I know how much you both miss him."

Latios chuckled. [Yes, it has been a long time. Come on Latias, let's go home.] The two Dragons sped off towards another section of the island.

Cerin called his team back into their Pokéballs. He stretched and walked over to Silver. "So, about that house for sale."

Silver returned her Pokémon, all but Ashes to their pokeballs. "It's next door to mine." She pointed toward her small house. Ashes cocked his head and turned into the half-human form and hugged his trainer tightly to him.

"Mistress who is the stranger with you?" He kept his arms tight around her and leered slightly at Cerin

"Relax Ashes, I'm a friend. I don't bite, unlike you..." He scratched the Absol behind the ears, eliciting a purr from him. "I may need a place to stay while I write out the paperwork for the house. I could help you with some of my...skills." Cerin flicked his tongue out at her as he said 'skills'.

Silver blushed deep red and whispered in Ashes's ear, "He's a good boy trust me love, he's not going to harm any of us, even if he tried he would not touch you." Silver smiled at Cerin and pulled both the Absol Pokémorph and the white haired trainer into her house, "You'll stay with us for the time being.

"Hehe...I could get used to this..." Cerin giggled as he shut the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Cerin wiped the grease off his fingers on a dirty rag. "Ashes, hand me that crescent wrench, will you?" He asked. The two of them had been working on some pipes in Silver's basement for most of the morning. Leaks had begun to spring from nearly all of the connectors on the old piping.

"Here you go." Ashes handed him the wrench, careful not to get his pale fur messy with the grease covering most of Cerin's skin. "How bad is it?"

The trainer tightened another fitting slowly. "It's better than it looks. Most of these leaks are just due to old fittings. There should only be two more to fix." He dropped the wrench on his foot by accident. "Ow! Pain! Lovely, injury-noting pain!" Cerin yelped as he clutched his foot.

"Ashes, could I see you up in my room?" Silver called from up the stairs, she had been sick for the past few days with a bad cold and she really wasn't feeling up for anything

Ashes ears pricked up as his keen hearing registered her voice. "Coming, Mistress!" He yelled and walked away. The Pokémorph stopped and turned around, a question forming on his lips.

Cerin waved him away. "Go on. I can finish this myself." He said through clenched teeth. He continued hopping about in the basement, whacking his head on pipes.

"Ashes, hurry up please." Silver whimpered and pulled a pillow over her eyes. She hated being alone, and all of her Pokémon were doing things around the house, leaving her alone.

Ashes loped over to her room and came to her bedside. "You wanted me, Mistress? What for?"

Silver hugged him tightly and whimpered softly, "I've been feeling so lonely love… can you sit with me for a little while?"

He rubbed her back and inhaled the scent of her hair, a soft lavender smell. "Of course, Mistress. Anything you ask of me." He curled up next to her on the bed.

Silver purred and pulled him up to her body, pressing her chest gently against his chest. "Thank you Ashes, no one wanted to be around me today." Her face was in his neck, breathing in his musky yet clean scent, "What is Cerin doing down there?"

Ashes snorted. "Dropping tools on his foot." he muttered. He sniffed her again. "You smell nice Mistress." He snuggled into her breasts, enjoying how soft they felt under his head.

His trainer giggled loudly and kissed his forehead. "Oh… thank you darling… mmm, so do you. You're keeping yourself so clean today, why?"

Ashes reddened. "I, well, didn't feel like getting dirty, Mistress. Is that okay?"

Silver strokes his cheek and kisses his neck, "No… of course not, but I wonder what you're thinking about dear."

The Absol blushed deeper. "Just you, Mistress. I hope that is okay..." He trailed off as he suddenly became very aware of her breasts against his head.

She blushed softly and tilted his chin up to her face. "Of course, but I must ask… what about me my dear?" She smiled at her first Pokémon and ran one of her hands down his furred back.

Suddenly Ashes kissed her on the lips spreading them apart and licked at her tongue.

Her nails dug gently into her back and kissed him back softly. "Mmm, love… if you wanted to do something like this you only needed to ask." Silver brought his hands to her chest and smiled at him. "You're a naughty little boy."

Ashes said nothing, and blushed even redder. "Y-yes Mistress. Only if you want me to be..." He whimpered as his cock rubbed against to Silver's leg.

Silver ran her hand down the silver Pokémorph's body and rubbed her leg against his cock, "Tell me what you need little love."

He pawed at her chest. "I want to see you, uncovered by these human clothes. I don't understand them." He moaned as she touched his rapidly growing member.

Silver slipped off her shirt and stroked his member softly, "I wear them to keep warm, unlike you I don't have a built-in fur coat." She giggled softly and flicked her tongue over his nipples.

Ashes mewled softly as she licked him. "Mistress, please. Show m-me your body." Ashes stood up, revealing his wolf-like penis. It was over seven inches, sharply pointed, and bulging at the base with a knot.

Silver blushed crimson and slowly stripped off her bra and pants as she watched Ashes carefully. "You're rather large love." She whimpered slightly as a shiver raked through her body. The room was cold, causing her nipples to harden.

Ashes looked down at his toes. "Mistress, you're...Um..." He blushed and hugged her close to his furred body. He ground his penis against her thighs.

She purred at the warmth of his body and licked his neck, "I'm what dear?" She pulled him down into the bed and kissed the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

The Absol hesitated. "I think the word Cerin used was sexy. Is that a good thing Mistress?" He nuzzled her head and kissed her on the lips.

The small trainer's lips turned up into a smirk, "I guess it is… I don't think of myself that way but that you for the sentiment love." She ran her nails down his back and teased his cock with the tips of her fingers.

"Oh...Mistress, please keep doing that. It feels so good." Ashes growled in pleasure. He squirmed underneath her and began to gently touch her breasts, afraid of hurting her.

Silver purred slightly and leaned into his hands, "You can be a little rougher with me… also don't be afraid to let your hands wander." She slowly started to stroke his cock with her soft hands and hid her face in his chest. "Just don't stop touching me."

"I'll continue, I just don't know how. I've never mated with a human, especially not like this. I don't want to hurt you Mistress." He whispered huskily. He hesitantly touched her thighs, sliding his thin claws on her skin.

"Would you like me to show you how to please a human woman?" She whispered in his ear, gently nibbling on the soft cartilage. He hands wandered over to his ass where she gently stroked and spanked him.

"Yes Mistress, train me to please you." He moaned to Silver. He slowly touched her pussy, careful not to scrape her with his nails.

Silver pulled away gently and sat on her bed. Carefully spread the lips of her pussy, she made a come hither gesture she smiled at the Absol, "What do you know of human anatomy?"

"Two legs, opposable thumbs. That's about all Mistress." Ashes panted, staring hungrily at her spread cunt. He subconsciously began to rub his dick.

Silver blushed softly and bit her lip, "It's not really complex down there; there are two clusters of nerves that cause intense pleasure." She teased her clit gently with her right index finger, "The clit which I'm touching, and the G-spot which is inside…"

Ashes poked his finger lightly inside her wet vagina, touching the nerve cluster. "Like this Mistress?" He teased the spot, unsure if it was causing her to feel pleasure.

She shook lightly and moaned softly in his eat, "Just like that," her teeth grazed against his neck as she tilted his chin up to look at her. "Are you my good boy Ashes?" Her hands grazed against his smooth cock.

"Yes, Mistress. I am your good boy. I love the way you touch me. How may I serve your needs?" He whined like a slave. Ashes wagged his tail.

Silver blushed a soft pink and kissed his lips, "I want you to mate with me Ashes…" She pulled him closer to her by his hips. "I miss intimacy."

"Then let's be intimate. This is for you Mistress." He kissed her deeply. He rubbed his shaft against her outer lips as he did. The Pokemorph broke the embrace and looked into her blue eyes. "May I mate you Mistress?" He begged her.

"Please Ashes, I want it." She whimpered softly and rubbed her warm honey hole against his shaft. "I need it."

"I do too." He slid his cock inside of her slowly. He rubbed her face tenderly with his hand. "Is it good Mistress?" Ashes whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

Silver leaned into his hand and purred loudly at the feeling of his size inside her tight pussy. "Oh Arceus yes… I want more." She opened her eyes and looked into the dark depths of her Pokémon's eyes.

"Hah...hot. So hot inside you Mistress, even hotter than Arcanine." He groaned. He thrust into her pussy, enjoying her tightness. His crotch fur quickly became soaked with Silver's juices.

Her teeth gritted slightly, "Is that what you two do when I'm not paying attention?" Silver giggled slightly and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, wetting his fur even more.

"Only to satisfy her heat. I only love you Mistress, and now I can share that with you." Ashes Licked her nipples. He was becoming bolder with touching her.

"Mmm… I understand…" Her ears grazed his left ear, "You love me darling boy?" She giggled sweetly and kissed the soft insides of his ear as she squeezed her tight pussy around him tighter. "Prove it."

The Absol growled and pulled himself out of Silver. He turned her onto her back and began fucking her again, more deeply now. "Have I proven my love yet?" Ashes leaned over her, his hips slapping into hers.

The small trainer's moans grew loud. She slammed her hips back against his and threw her head back softly. "Yes, more than I expected…" She bit the pillow and looked between them. "Are you totally inside me?"

"No..." He grunted as his dick poked a sensitive spot. He grabbed her hips and began to squeeze her ass as he said "I'm not sure if you want my knot Mistress. I've hurt many females with it. I'll only put it in if you say."

She dug her nails into the bed below her and whimpers, "I want to feel it all." She shuttered and pressed her hips back against him hard. "Put it in… I'm not like most females love."

Ashes didn't reply. He growled and began to fuck her with animalistic lust. He scratched her back with his claws, leaving thin red lines as he lost himself in pleasure.

Silver yelped lightly and went still under him, "A-Ashes…" She whimpered slightly and gripped the edge of the bed shaking slightly.

The Absol whimpered. "Mistress! I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself..." He removed his shaft from her warmth, ashamed of what he had done.

"N-no, I liked it…" The trainer's shivers grew worse, "Please Ashes… it's ok, we can clean up later, but I don't want to stop now."

He whined, now concerned for Silver's welfare. He didn't feel totally okay with it, but he hesitantly pushed his hot member back into her dripping cunny. Ashes began to mate her again, more gently this time, but still with the same speed as before.

She purred slightly and leans her weight back against him. "I love you Ashes." She blushed slightly and moved in rhythm with her first Pokémon. "Please… can all of it be inside me?"

"I love you too, Mistress Silver." He licked her wounds tenderly. "I'm close Mistress..." he pumped in and out of her harder.

She purred slightly at his soft tongue grazing over her back, "Mmm… I am as well love, please… cum inside me." She moaned softly and turned her head to look back carefully at him.

Ashes murred and slammed into her pussy, forcing his massive knot inside the girl. "So...tight. Can't move it Mistress." He moaned. He wriggled inside her, moving his dick a bit.

Silver was shocked at the size of his knot, it felt like she was being spilt in half in a good way. Her hands gripped the bed hard under her as she started to cum on his cock, squeezing it like a vice. "Oh god Ashes… it's so big." Her face was hidden in the pillows at the dark-type's full weight rested on her.

"Cumming Mistress...Oh sweet Arceus." The Pokémorph howled as he shot jets of sticky seed all over her insides. Ashes panted as he lay on top of his trainer, pumping semen inside of her.

The silver haired trainer whimpered at the amount of sticky cum shooting deep inside her. Some of it slicked down her thighs between them. She fell over limply on her side, bringing Ashes with her. "S-so much…"

He kissed her as best he could from behind her. "You realize I won't be able to pull out for twenty minutes or more Mistress?" He explained. Ashes shivered, feeling his Mistress' juices soaking into his fur. He caught some with his fingers and lapped at it. "You taste nice Mistress Silver." The Absol commented.

She giggled and purred slightly, "I know I do and I know we're stuck for a little while, but I enjoy that." She leaned back into him and pulled his arms around her waist. "I love you dear."

"I love you more than anyone else, Mistress. May I sleep now Mistress?" He said softly and cuddled with her neck.

She purred lightly and stroked his thighs, "Of course love… I'm gonna sleep too." She yawned and curled up against him.

The Pokémon was already snoring lightly. Silver giggled and pulled the bedcovers over them. She quickly fell asleep; unaware a certain Red dragon was watching the two with lust-filled eyes...


	5. Chapter 5

Any reviews would be lovely

* * *

It was a delightfully warm day on Southern Island. Of course, warm is subjective from person to person, so Silver thought it was hot enough to water her backyard. Her Arcanine and Lucario were supposed to be taking care of it, but it was so hot the two Pokémorph's decided to play with the hose instead.

Lucario tried to cover her face as Arcanine sprayed her neck and face with water, "Arcanine! That's so not fair!" The jackal Pokémon growled softly at her large friend.

Arcanine giggled and used the hose to send a jet of water in the sky, making it seem like it was raining. "Sorry hun. I just like doing this too much!" She said. The fire type handed over the hose to Lucario. "Your turn!"

Lucario sprayed the water above Arcanine like rain, soaking the fire type to the skin. "Feeling cold Sissy?" She giggled as the larger Pokémorph's nipples hardened from the cold water.

Arcanine whined. "At least mine are bigger than yours." She said. She pressed them together and stuck her tongue out at Lucario. Meanwhile Cerin was watching the two pokemorphs laugh and play fight.

"Who says I need big ones? Yours are super large!" The Lucario giggled loudly and poked the Arcanine's right breast. "Wayyyy too big!"

Cerin leaned closer to the window of his room, a blush playing across his cheeks. "Hehe...so cute." He muttered. His hand subconsciously began to rub his hardening dick through his pants.

Silver was in the living room looking for Cerin at this time. She had been wondering where the inventor had been hiding as she needed some help getting the boat working again so she could go grocery shopping. She called out in the living room, "Cerin, where are you?"

Cerin didn't answer. How could he ruin this opportunity to see two Pokémorphs go lesbian? He unzipped his pants and began to stroke his shaft as Arcanine began to tickle, and then kiss, Lucario.

Silver growled softly when she heard no response. She began trudging up the stairs to look for the young inventor in his room. "Cerin! Where the fuck are you? I really need your help with this!" The two Pokemorphs were in a tight embrace as she knocked on Cerin's door, "Cerin I know you're in there."

"Um, gimme like a minute Silver!" He called out frantically. Arcanine was now rubbing at Lucario's pussy, watching her squirm.

"What is so important that you can't spare two minutes to help me get groceries for the month?" She growled then opened the door and saw Cerin in the middle of stroking his cock, causing a blush to cross her face, "C-Cerin…"

Cerin's jaw dropped. He quickly stuffed his dick back into his pants. "Jeez, would you learn to...um..."He trailed off as he saw Silver staring at him. He walked towards her. "I think today's the day I get inside you Silver. What do you think?" He stroked her shoulder

"U-um…" She back up against his door and bit her lip as wetness started to slick her pussy lips, "Are you sure you want to?"

"I don't see why not. Come on, I'm sure I want to. Let's get out of our clothes." He chuckled and began pulling off his garments until he wore nothing but a grin.

Silver's blush grew deeper red as she slowly stripped in front of the younger trainer, "After this you're helping me fix the boat… I need to go shopping for food again." She stripped down until she wore only panties and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Only if you take those off and give me a lap dance." Cerin sat on the edge of his bed. His cock throbbed as he stared at Silver.

She giggled slightly and slipped her panties off then threw them against the wall. "A lap dance? I've never given one of them before…" She blushed slightly as she looked down at his cock.

"I've never had one, just try and grind on me with your vag." Cerin said. He patted his thigh, indicating her to sit.

Silver straddled his waist and grinded carefully against him, blushing softly. "Is this ok?" She cocked her head slightly and kissed his lips.

He pulled her hips back and forth. "More like this, and put your arms around my neck. Ooohh...You're really soaked." Cerin moaned as she pressed on him. He began touching her boobs for more enjoyment.

She crossed her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. "Cerin… this feels so strange." She blushed softly and leaned her head against his shoulder. She purred slightly as she felt her clit rub against his pelvic bone every time her body pressed against his.

Cerin suddenly pulled her down onto the bed with him. "I can't take it anymore. I have to do this." and with that, he began to eat out Silver's cunt.

Silver moaned sharply and bucked her hips slightly, "C-Cerin!" She blushed in surprise, her fingers trailed down his back as she tried to steady herself. "I thought you wanted to fuck me."

"I can't help it. You taste so good..." He crooned. His rough hands spread her thighs as he buried his tongue in her dripping honey hole. He pressed on her clit with his fingers as he licked at her.

Silver bucked her hips slightly and tangled her fingers in his hair, "Mmm… I know I do… but I wanna feel more than being eaten out by you." She bit her lip and watched him carefully. "Your tongue feels amazing."

Cerin slurped up her excess juices and leaned over her, pushing his member into her pussy slightly. "Want more, sexy girl?" He whispered as he stared into her blue eyes.

"Oh god yes… please…" She moaned slightly and nibbled softly on his neck, reveling in the feeling of his dick in her pussy. It was very tight. She had not had sex with anyone since Ashes when she had been sick a week ago.

Cerin kept his pace slow and even, settling into a rythm for slapping their hips together. He had a difficult time moving as Silver kept pulling him in to whisper things like "So good, More" and "Fuck me harder lover boy!" in his ear.

Silver's lips grazed down his neck teasingly, "Ever been on bottom love?" She giggled slightly and nibbled on his earlobe.

Cerin slammed into her hard, earning an "eep" from his partner. "Not for a long time. You want to ride?" He flipped over so he was underneath Silver.

She purred slightly and dug her nails into his shoulders, "I love to ride." She slowly slid her body up and down his cock, slowly and teasingly, occasionally going hard and fast to keep him throbbing. "Mmm… you feel so nice inside."

"I'm glad I'm not a disappointment!" Cerin grunted. He laced his fingers behind his head and enjoyed the tight pussy sliding on his shaft. "Suck on one of your tits for me?" He asked, thrusting upward in time with her to maximize Silver's pleasure.

Silver moaned sharply and carefully lifted one her double-d breast to her mouth and gently started suckling on it's nipple, blushing slightly as this made Cerin's thrusts faster and harder inside her. "O-oh god Cerin… It feels so good" She mumbled around her nipple.

"You getting close Silver?" Cerin moaned. He loved watching her touch herself like that.

She blushed as her free hand slid between their bodies to tease her clit, "Mmm… just a little bit…" She kissed his cheek and switched breasts.

Cerin moved her hand away and replaced it with his own. "You wanna finish in doggy style?" He asked her as he pinched her clit lightly.

Cerin's words reminded her of what had happened the following week again, causing her to blush like mad. "M-Mmm… please" She whimpered slightly as Silver felt his hand on her clit.

Cerin turned Silver on her hands and knees and began to piston in and out of her needy pussy. "Better, lover girl?" He said as he pulled on her silvery hair lightly.

Silver leaned into his hand and pressed her hips back against him sharply, "O-Oh god yes… so deep…" She moaned loudly and hid her face in the sheets as she felt her climax nearing. "C-Cerin I'm close."

"So am...I. Where do you want it?" He asked her as he rubbed her hips.

"I-I don't care Cerin… just make me cum with that magic cock of yours." She whimpered and looked back at him.

"Your wish is my command, Love." He moaned. He thrust deep inside her and began to cum, shooting ropes of thick sperm into her womb.

She shirked in pleasure as his climax spurred on her own. "O-oh god… Oh god." Her fingers dug hard into the sheets as her body shook in pleasure. She panted slightly when the shivers were done and looked back at him. "Now I'm sweaty."

"Yech, so am I. Shower?" He asked casually as he pulled his softening member from her pussy.

She sat up carefully and nodded, "Then you need to help me with the boat, I need to shop." She giggled slightly and stood up.

"Fine, fine. No big deal." He wave the request away. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom.

She hid her face in his neck, smiling slightly into his neck, "You know you can go off and do what you want on the mainland if you wanna go with me, Slateport city is pretty big…" She let her voice trail off

Cerin sighed. "I really don't care for cities, and you know I've had little time to wander Hoenn. Are there any woods near that place?" He asked as he set her down and opened the shower. "After you." He said with a bow.

She carefully climbed in and pondered his request for a moment, "No, but there is Route 110 that leads to a bicycle route though." She turned on the water to an acceptable heat and smiled at him, "Join me?"

"Absolutely." He hopped in with her. "Ooh! Hot hot hot! Ow, Ow." He winced and hopped right back out, his naked body dripping.

Her eyes widened and she cocked her head, "What the hell? Are you ok?" She climbed out quickly and examined his body where the water hit him.

"Bloody hot is all! Jeez, I like my showers not scalding, thank you!" He snapped. Cerin eased the water temp down a tiny bit, then stepped under the spray.

She winced slightly and leaned against the wall of the bathroom, "It wasn't that hot…" She whimpered under her breath.

"Oh, calm down. I'm not hurt." He chuckled and grabbed the soap and covered himself in bubbles.

She giggled lightly and watched carefully as he covered himself in soap, "Should I join you now or do I just keep watching you?" She pondered out loud

"Hey, that is up to you. I intend to clean myself, first and foremost." Cerin claimed. He handed her the soap bar.

She blushed softly as she realized that she had pondered out loud and climbed back into the shower, "Do you even have a bike?" She questioned and started to wash her own body, starting at her breasts.

Cerin ogled her, as per usual. "Nope, I just walk if I need to get somewhere." He quipped. He picked up the shampoo bottle and squeezed a bit onto his white hair.

Silver giggled gently and let the water slip the soap off her body, "Is there anything you need me to get from town for your Pokémon? I know your Lucario wanted me to get some Sake."

"Oh he does not need any Sake. He's one weird drunk. I suppose some Arthritis medicine for Berrigan would be good. His claw joints are bothering him again." He lathered his hair up and rinsed it out as he spoke.

"Weird? How is he weird?" She questioned and made a mental note of the medicine as she poured some of her shampoo on her long silver hair, "I don't much care for Sake."

"Alcohol and I don't mix well. Keep it away from me." He grumbled. Cerin Idly fingered one of Silver's nipples in an attempt to make it hard.

Silver shuddered and let the water rinse the shampoo from her hair, "You could drive a mad woman sane with that finger Cerin." She chided him gently.

"Heehee. Sorry. Anyway, I guess I could just wander aimlessly for a few hours while you shop." Cerin said casually. He stepped out of the shower and toweled off. Glancing back at her, he whistled and then walked down to his room to get changed.

She blushed softly and climbed out of the shower. "When you're ready head down to the boat and look at it for me, would you?" She questioned and bit her lip.

"Aye!" He hollered from the downstairs guest room. Cerin quickly dressed in cargo pants, t-shirt and his pack full of tools and food. He picked up his staff from its place next to the door and headed outside to the dock.

"Thank you!" She called from the top of her stairs. Silver dressed in a pair of white jeans, and a pale blue tank top. She quickly ran a brush through her hand, picked up her navy shopping bag, and walked down the stairs toward the boat ramp.

Cerin had already crawled inside the boat with a monkey wrench and a sparkplug in hand. He began to throw pieces of junk from under the storage area until he reached the inconvient workings of the starter. He promptly woke Joltik, who had been sleeping in his pocket, and asked it to kickstart the engine.

"Jolt!" it sparked, and zapped the panel with electricity, revving the motor into action.

Silver walked up behind the pair and touched Cerin's shoulder, "Figure it out yet?" She questioned and watched Joltik curiously.

Cerin popped his fluffy white head up, Joltik now atop his hair. "Yes. The whole thing is absolute bullocks and needs replaced." He squeezed out from the confines and stepped back on the dock. "It's still good for a few more jumpstarts before entirely falling apart, so we'll be fine today."

She cussed under her breath and sat at the edge of the dock, "Looks like I need to buy a new boat." She shook her head and smiled lightly, "Ashes, Cerin and I are going to the mainland to get supplies, keep things in check for me here." She called back to the house.

Ashes looked out the window and waved, a peanut butter smeared knife in his hand. Cerin laughed. "Ease up on the peanut butter too little buddy!" He yelled as he pulled his pack on again, earning him a glare.

"Don't call me little buddy!" He growled loudly as Silver, with Cerin's help climbed into the boat. "Keep her safe…" Ashes whimpered under his breath.

Cerin took the wheel of the boat and slowly let out the throttle, moving off in the direction of Slateport city.

Silver watched as southern island grew small in the horizon; the small forested island was quite a site from a distance and made her sigh in contentment. "Home is beautiful isn't it Cerin?"

"I guess. First time I've had a home in several years." He said in agreement. Joltik chirped and sparked, as if chiming in. Cerin chuckled, scratching the spider's head.

"It's been home to me for a long time… my brother took me here when I turned 10 as a base for when I'd go out to different regions to challenge their gyms" She giggled gently in memory and turned back toward Cerin, "Eight years here, and my parents rarely call me home."

Cerin turned the wheel to port as Slateport came into view. "This brother of yours, what's he like? And how old is he anyway?" He asked. The boat creaked as he slowed the engine down, easing around to many, larger yachts and ships, many of them occupied by parties. One such yacht had several topless women dancing about and drinking beer. Cerin made a sound of disgust in his throat.

"Saph is four years older than me, he's really nice, he trains younger Pokémon for team aqua's rookie trainers but he's one of the top three of the group." Silver blushed slightly and climbed off of the boat.

"Aqua? Hm. Well, that's interesting. I hope you find what you're looking for at the store." Cerin said as he roped off the boat. He cut the engine and handed her the keys. "I'll be wandering for a while, if I'm not back when you're done give me a call." He tapped the gleaming Pokegear on his wrist.

Silver nodded and walked off toward the open air market with her shopping list in hand. "See you in an hour Cerin!" She called over her shoulder just before entering the market.

"Be careful Silver." He said, almost to himself. The white haired trainer walked off on the road to the forest. He wandered about in the wood for a while, humming a dischordant melody as he watched Spearow fight over an Oran berry.

As Cerin entered route 110 a shot of Thunder Shock went by his head. Six Manetric were beating on a trainer with a Crawdaunt, a Salamence, and several weaker water type Pokémon. "Little Sis use Crunch!"

The Craudaunt's claw shot out and clamped down on the leg of the nearest Manetric, squeezing until it heard a sickening crack. Cerin winced, feeling the pain through the weak psychic link in his mind.

The Manetric howled in agony. "Ma-Manec." Three of the Manetric shot off thunders at the Black haired trainer and the two stronger Pokémon. "Mane Manetric." The lead Manetric spat and the trainer fell to the ground in pain.

"This is getting ugly." Cerin whispered to Joltik. He swung up into a tree, wincing as the Pokémon's agony lanced through him. He popped the Pokéball off from around his neck and expanded it. "Go, Berrigan. Quiet, we don't have much time. " He explained as the mole stretched. "I need you to tunnel under those Manetric and take them down. Give 'em the Ground type Special." Berrigan snickered and hopped in the air, then drilled deep underground with scarcely a sound.

"Fuck you Manetric." The blue-eyed boy cussed and spat in the Manetric's face. "A team Aqua admin never gives up!"

The Salamence growled and pushed his trainer up with his head, "Sala-Salamence!" The trainer patted the Salamence's head as he stood at his full, 6'1" height.

Cerin chuckled, knowing what lay in store for the Manetric. A low rumble resounded around the other trainer's feet, shaking him off balance. A moment later, Berrigan shot from the ground, sand swirling about him as he used Sandstorm.

The Excadrill slammed into his ground with the force of a Rock Slide. He used Earthquake the second he hit the ground and scattered the weak Electric types. The light of battle shone in his eyes as he finished them off with Fissure, causing all the Manetric to faint.

The black haired trainer cocked his head and rand his fingers through his soft hair, exposing the silver tips as he did so. "What the hell is an Excadrill doing in Hoenn?" He shook his head and smiled slightly, "Whatever the reason, I thank you." He bowed slightly dramatically to Berrigan and returned the Crawdaunt and Salamence to their Pokéballs, "Return to the base," He ordered the weaker water types and they ran off back towards Slateport city.

Cerin coughed lightly. Saph looked up at him. The white haired trainer hopped down from the tree branch. "You're welcome, I think. You weren't seriously hurt were you..." He trailed off as he saw blood dripping down from the other man's arm. Cerin rushed over to him, pulling his sleeve up to reveal a massive bite mark on his bicep. "Oh, Arceus, that's bad. You need medical help NOW."

The black hair trainer winced and looked at the ground, "Could be worse, Krookodile bite harder."

"I can slow the bleeding, but I need to get you to some help. What's your name, anyway?" Cerin asked hurrriedly. He dug through his pack and pulled out some gauze and a pad of cotton. He quickly wrapped the wound tightly.

"My name is Saph, I'm the third in command of team Aqua." He bit his lip hard to try to ignore the pain, "There is a hospital in Slateport and my Salamence could fly us there, but he's injured." He watched the white haired trainer carefully, "What is your name anyway?"

Cerin's eyes widened. "Saph?! You got a little sister named Silver?" he asked fiercely.

Saph nodded and cocked his head, "Yea, she lives on the Southern Island, I was going to visit her later today, why?"

"I, uh, kinda live with her, temporarily. It's kinda hard to explain." Cerin said sheepishly. He swallowed hard, and then said "I need to take you to her. It would mean a lot, and I could heal you at her house if you like." Cerin flipped open his Pokégear and dialed Silver. "Hey Silver, you're gonna need to cut that shopping trip short."

Saph lay on the bed, his hands clasped at his chest. Suicune in human forme held her hands over his arm, humming the eerie melody Cerin was fond of. A blue glow shone from her fingers, slowly outlining the bite marks and closing them with a healing glow. When the wounds were sealed, she collapsed, breathing heavily. "That's…all I can do…it should be okay now." She gasped.

Saph watched the Pokémorph carefully and cocked his head slightly, "When do I hear the story of how this all happened sis?" He sat up and looked at her with a wonder-like expression, "Where is Ashes anyhow?"

A loud crash came from the kitchen, followed by some colorful cursing. "Bloody Hell Ashes! Stay out of my peanut butter!" Cerin yelled as he chased the Absol upstairs and around Silver with a ladle.

"Don't hit me with that ladle, asshole!" Ashes hissed and hid behind Silver, "Protect me mistress…" He whimpered softly into her neck and hugged her as tight as he could without harming her.

Saph raised an eyebrow. "This is going to be an interesting stay." Saph sighed.

Cerin laughed heartily. "You haven't even met Arcanine yet! Now THAT will be interesting." he quipped as he patted Absol on the head.


End file.
